


It Takes Practice

by quakeluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boarding School, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Fuffly with Angst., Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Mon-El is Minor, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeluthor/pseuds/quakeluthor
Summary: Lena Luthor shares her bedroom at boarding school with her best friend, Kara Danvers. They are really close, so Lena knows that Kara is right person to ask for help when she needs practice kissing and more before the Luthor tries to get a date with her dream crush, Veronica Sinclair.Friends with Benefits / Roommates AU





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my shoot into friends with benefits au and my first multi-chapter!  
> Please, be nice, english is not my first language and I don't have a beta!

"I think I have a crush in Veronica Sinclair" Lena breathed out from Kara's left side. 

The kryptonian was lying on her roommate's bed, since her own bed didn't have any space left since was covered by her mess. Kara was looking into their celling with her home planet solar system painted, Rao exactly like she used see from her room in Krypton when she was a kid. It was the very first time Lena showed any interest in someone on the last year. The blonde was really curious about what her best friend had to say. 

"That girl with tattoos from advance math?" Kara turned her face to look to her company. Even Lena being two years younger than Kara, they shared some courses since the genius girl was smarter than the whole class of seniors.

"Yes." She replied unsure. 

"She is really beautiful." Kara tried to show some support to her friend. "I already caught her checking you out"

"Well, my last name really precedes me" Lena tried to rationalize her situation. "Of course she would pay some attention on me, like the whole school" 

"Well, I am sure the Luthor's name is interesting, but not enough to make her look like she want to undress you, right there on Mrs Edge's class." Kara giggled.

"I know she is really pretty. But she is totally out my league. It's just some silly crush" The Luthor dismissed to her excited friend. "We should sleep. You have classes early tomorrow and I can't be late for my tutoring. Good night darling." The brunette leaned and kissed her friend's cheek. 

"Good night, Lena" she replied a little after, Lena was already snoring softly on her ear.

~o~ 

"I can't believe Miss Grant really want a 3-pages-work about the first years of cinema. I have more to do that watch some old mute, black&white movies" Lucy complained about the essay for the third time, sitting on their lunch table. 

Lucy Lane was Kara's first friend outside her family. After her pod first arrived on Earth, Lois took Lucy to Midvale every time Clark paid visit and they spend a lot time together when Kara was on Kansas. Besides Lucy, the only person who knew about the blonde alien's origin on school was Lena. 

"There are some interesting movies from that period, Luc-" Lena stop to talk suddenly and her face turned red. 

Kara understood her friend's reaction soon she looked up. Veronica Sanclair was right in front their table smiling directly to Lena. The silenced stare was the clue to her speech.

"Hello Luthor." Her voice was expressing a sexy tone, making the brunette blush harder. "We are going to host a party on my dorm building next Saturday, some guys from St Patrick are coming too. I hope see you there" the red haired winked while she passed some folders on her direction. "Of course Kara and Lucy are invited too" 

"I will do the possible." Lena was able to reply after some moments. "Thanks for the invitations." She could have a crush on that but she still a Luthor, she has to behave with the grace of one. 

Veronica waved goodbye and turned back to her usual table. "I said she was interested in you". Kara said with playful tone. 

"It's just my family's name, like I said. It would be social murder if she gave a party without inviting a Luthor" Lena knew the truth. Her last name has a heavy price. But sometimes could bring benefits. 

~o~ 

"So, are you going to Veronica's party?" Kara asked while they were on their pijamas, cuddling on couch, eating ice cream (the one time per month Lena allowed herself to do it) and watching The Bold Type reruns. Lena stirred uncomfortably on her place before replying, 

"I don't know. Maybe. It should be interesting," She was avoiding Kara's eyes while she was talking.

"It should be a good opportunity, you know" the kryptonian pointed out taking a scoop of her ice cream bowl. "You two would meet her outside the classes, maybe share a drink... Or a dance." Lena only nodded to Kara's enthusiasm, pretending she was paying attention to the TV. Without a sarcastic commentary or roll of eyes to her suggestion, Kara pointed: "Is something wrong, Lee?" 

"No" the brunette replied, trying to drop the subject. Kara kept staring into her best friend until she groaned, defeated. "Please, don't laugh at me." Lena had a serious face. "I never kissed anyone" 

"Oh, that's the problem" the Danvers girl concluded and offered the solution. "That's even better! She can be your first kiss."

"It's not like that, Kara" Lena got up from the couch, going into bathroom and came back brushing her teeth. Kara crossed her legs under her and waited for her best friend elaborate in her own time. "Veronica is very experienced, she already kissed all the girls from the lacrosse team. Also, she is a Senior, I am just a Sophomore with some advanced classes. The interest you think she has on me it's not real." Finishing her subject-matter, she came back to bathroom. 

Later that night, they were sharing Lena's bed again, on their usual arrangement. . The brunette kept stirring in her place, trying to find her sleep even with her tormented mind. Her thoughts keep disturbing her with the possibility of going or not going to the party and creating the most awkward scenarios about her meeting Veronica there. 

"Kara, are you awake?" She whispered onto the darkness. 

"Yes." The blonde replied. With Lena moving by her side all night was impossible to drop out. 

"I think I have a plan." The Luthor girl sounds determined. 

"A plan?" Kara was actually confused. Even she was smarter than some humans still hard to keep up to her best friend sometimes.

"To have a chance with Veronica. And not make a fool of myself if she has real interest" Lena was using her "business woman" voice, how they always called her way to plan and negotiate things, like who was the one responsible for the laundry that week. "Kiss is just a physical act, like a dance choreography or a sport game. That said, the only thing I need to have a good kiss with Veronica is some previous practice" 

This time Kara wasn't following Lena's train of thought at all. "Will you kiss someone before Veronica?" when the brunette confirmed, she continued. "But the girl you like should be your first kiss, Lee. It's one of that specials moments of life." The alien girl tried to reproduce what Alex had taught her about human relationships when she arrived on Earth. 

"I don't actually believe on that." Lena replied. "Rationally, it's just a way to express mutual attraction, a chemical reaction. This huge meaning society put on our acts are just strings." 

"Uh, okay. Still hard to understand some humans costumes." Kara turned to her side to look into her roommate. "So, how do you plan practice your kiss skills?" 

Lena took some time to reply it, her heartbeat rapidly increased. "I was thinking you could help me with it" her voice was shy. 

"Me?" Kara choked the word. "I... We can't do this Lena. It would be disastrous. " 

"Why not?" Lena's rational voice was back. "You are my best friend, I trust on you with my life, like I would trust on you to say if I am doing something right or wro-." the brunette kept her speech going, only to stop in the middle of a phrase when it was enlighten. "Oh, Kara, you don't want to do it because you never kissed someone? And it would destroy your first kiss experience. I am sorry to suggest it."

"I already had my first kiss with a boy." The Kryptonian replied turning, feeling her face burning with embarrassment. "I kissed one of Alex's friends before I came here from Midvale. He was cute, I was excited and I broke his nose." Kara admitted, sharing her shame. "I don't want to do it because it could be dangerous. I could hurt you." 

"Oh, darling, I know you couldn't ever hurt me." Lena took Kara's hand and gave a light squeeze. "If you really don't want to do it I can always ask Lucy. We are not doing anything you don't feel comfortable with it." 

A moment passed in completely silence. If it wasn't for Lena's breathe pattern, Kara would think the brunette was asleep. 

"I think it could work if I be really careful and control my emotions." Kara finally said. 

"Is it that a yes?" the brunette need to confirm. 

"Yes." Kara gave a small smile. "You can practice to kiss Veronica. I can practice not to broke more noses ." 

"So it's a deal" the Luthor suggest.

"It's a deal." the Danvers sealed. "So, when you want to start to practice?" 

"I think we could start right now?" Lena had lost all the confidence and asked unsure. 

"Let's give it a try" Kara tried to show some excitement to hide how she was nervous. 

The brunette turned her bedside lamp on and they sat facing each other, in the middle of bed. Both had flushed cheeks and awkward smiles. Kara was the first to lean and after a little hesitation, Lena leaned into her friend's direction, closing the distance between them. Their lips blushed lighting but they didn't close their eyes. The kryptonian started to feel a weird sensation on her stomach and after a heartbeat they pulled away, still staring at each other.

"I think it was a good start" Kara gave her evaluation, dismissing her body reaction. 

"Yeah. It was great." the younger complemented. "I think the next one we should start to move, like we see actors kissing on movies. And we should close our eyes"

Kara nodded to her friends suggestions. This time, Lena was the first to lean on and their lips touched for the second time. As suggested, they closed eyes and Lena started to movie her lips against Kara's, who was trying to measure her strength to not hurt her friend. The weird sensation on her stomach was back. When she felt more confident, the alien followed Lena's path, getting the kiss dominance for herself. They broke up suddenly after Lena tried to bite Kara's lower lip and they heard a cracking noise. 

"I'm sorry." the Danvers girl shamed showed a small peace of Lena's headboard. "I didn't realize I was holding on it. You surprised me" 

"It's okay Kara. We are practicing to avoid this in the future. Just try to not repeat it." Lena took the wood piece from Kara's hand and put on her nightstand, smiling. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I know." Kara laughed softly. "Should we continue our practice?" 

The Luthor just smiled before closing the gap between them, venturing to bury her hands into Kara's blonde hair. The kryptonian kept her hands to herself, still worried she would hurt her best friend if she slipped her attention. 

They kissed until their need for air made was impossible to ignore, giving each other a small and breathless feedback before smash their lips together one more time. 

It was past midnight when Kara first yawned and it gave their practice a end. Lena turned the lights off while Kara laid back to her favorite sleep position. When they were both comfortable, the brunette girl whispered a sincere "Thank you." into the darkness. 

"That's what friends are for." she replied, already closing her eyes. 

~o~

Their second practice started on their couch, the next day. They sat for a hour side by side, pretending to watch TV until Lena brought the subject up. 

Even Kara still afraid to touch Lena and break something, unconsciously she pressed her body against Lena when the later one sucked her lower lip into her mouth. The movement pulled out a surprised squeal from the Luthor and Kara moved up and away from her friend. "I am sorry, Lee. Did I hurt you?" The alien fixed her glasses nervously on her face.

"No, darling, I am fine" Lena laughed on her friend despair, sitting back to their previous position. "I actually like it. Come back here" She pulled Kara back on top of her but before resume their kiss season, the brunette stopped her with a hand on her chest. "Can we try something else? I think we should try to use our tongues" 

Kara choked on her breathe and nodded to her friend, crashing their lips together to avoid Lena's inquisitive eyebrows. 

Their kiss started as the others ones until Kara found courage to trace Lena's lips gap with her tongue. The girl opened her mouth in response to her friend's move and everything from this point turned into a saliva mess. They tried to discover how to deal with their own and each other tongues and not doing a great job on it. When they finally pulled away, the room was filled with their laugh. 

"Well, this was..." Lena tried to find a good word to describe their situation. 

"Disgusting." Kara complete, whipping drool from her chin. They laughed again, agreeing with the statement. "You need a lot of practice, there is no way you are going to mess Veronica's face this much and preserve your dignity.It was the same of being kissed by Krypto" 

"Hey, don't compare me with your dog. You were really bad too." Lena pushed Kara away playfully, but the kryptonian was stronger than her and didn't move a centimeter. Soon they were kissing again. 

By the end of night, they both turned really good into kissing with tongues. 

~o~

Finally Saturday arrived, the day of the party. Lena was really nervous about her look and even Kara saying she was okay with her first pickup dress, she still change her outfit four times on the last two hours, receiving feedback from her friend who was on the couch, eating gummy bears and ready on jeans, a white button-up and jeans jacket. 

She end up on Veronica's dorm using a short and tight black dress, contours and a leather jacket. Even with Kara's reassuring comments on her look, Lena still feeling underdressed for the occasion. The host was not in sight, but they easily found Lucy talking with some boys from St Patrick Boarding School. 

"Hi girls, these are Winn and James. They are Veronica's friends from her home town." the brunette girl introduced them, smiling and flirting shamelessly with the taller one, who Lena presume was James. When Lucy finally looked away from the boys, she focused on her friends the first time for real. "Wow, Lena! You are looking gorgeous. Are you trying to hook someone?" 

Lena coughed, trying to hide her blush before thanking her friend for the compliment. Kara whispered "I told you so" in a volume she was the only one capable to hear it. 

After that peculiar moment, they developed a small talk with the boys, telling and comparing both of their boarding school routines. Lena excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving the four of them on the way to the dance floor. 

Lena was taking so long come back to their group that Kara felt her absence and excuse herself to search for best friend being followed by Lucy. When she found her friend, Lena was on the kitchen with company. 

Her company was Veronica. And they were kissing.

"If you keeping staring at them with this intensity you will blow two holes on Veronica with your laser vision." Lucy joked at Kara. "Come back to dance with us and leave them alone." 

Kara followed her friend back to the dance floor on automatic mood. She wasn't really understanding that feeling, like someone had painfully squeezed her heart on chest. She knew that she should be happy for her best friend but there is no way that feeling was happiness. 

Lena came back to them a little later, with swollen lips as the end of their practices, and a small purple spot on her pale neck. She mounted the word "home" to Kara's curious eyes and blended back to the group. 

For rest of the night, the brunette was showing off a huge smile and sharing some meaningful looks with the party host. Sometimes she just vanished from the group, coming back a little after, with swollen lips and red cheeks. Soon she got home, Lena's gave a quick glance into their full-body-mirror. 

"OMG, Ronnie left a hickey. That's why everybody on the party was staring at me!" she squealed, rubbing her thumb on the place trying to make it disappear. Since it wasn't being effective, she gave up with a groan and turned back to Kara, who was watching her from the couch.

"So, You and Veronica..." Kara started. 

"We totally kissed. A lot. " Lena completed, dramatic sitting besides Kara, smiling. "It was perfect. I was confident and she complimented my kissing skills!" she winked on her friend direction. 

"I am glad you had a good time Lee." Kara forced a smile. "Tell me everything! How it happened?" 

"I met her when I was coming back from the ladies. She was talking with a random boy from St Patrick and then she saw me and smiled, totally ignoring the boy. At a little after we were kissing." Lena related, victorious. "She asked me on a date and of course I said yes." 

"You go girl!" Kara tried to show some excitement to her friend. "When will be the date?" 

"Next Friday, after the classes." the brunette replied, going to their room and coming back wearing her pajamas. "Thank you for all the help, Kara. You are the best-best friend in the universe."

"I am here for anything you need." the kryptonian complete, also taking her clothes off and replacing them for pajamas. 

~o~

Days later, they were lying on their own beds, since Kara cleaned hers after Lena kept dropping some hints about her messed part of the room. 

"Kara?" the Luthor rolled on her side, to look at her friend. 

"Yes, Lee" the kryptonian also rolled to her side.

"Tomorrow is my date with Ronnie." Lena started. "We will watch a movie at her place after school." 

"Yes, you told me that" Kara didn't know where she want to get. 

"I am a little nervous about it. It will be only the two of us and maybe things can go far more than just kiss." Lena pointed out. "It is possible we get more touching and do more stuff and I don't know how I am going to react. I hate being unprepared." 

"And you want to practice it? With me?" On the darkness Lena couldn't see Kara's flushed face. 

"If you are comfortable with it" the brunette said, hopefully. 

Kara turned back into staring the ceiling. She looked to Rao and his red light, praying for her heart while her mind raced with Lena's last request. It was too much, things were really confusing right now. But the possibility of saying no to her best friend was nonexistent. 

"Come here." Kara finally said. Lena got up from her bed, lying down on the spot Kara left to her after moving. The kryptonian assumed her place on the top of best friend before crashing their lips together, the same way they did all days from the last week. Kara's both arms were on Lena's sides, supporting her weight, even her body was entire pressed against her friend's.

When they broke for air, Kara moved to kiss Lena's neck, something they didn't had practice before but she couldn't take off her mind after Veronica's hickey. Her skin was soft against Kara's lips. 

"Darling, just a thing." Kara pushed her body up, giving Lena space. "My skin is easily markable. Please, try to not leave hickeys in visible spots." The blonde resumed her exploration, Lena slided one of her hands from Kara's hair to her waist, waiting for her consent. Kara just nodded, coming back to kiss the brunette's lips. 

The moment Lena's cold hands was in contact with the warm skin of her lower back, the kryptonian couldn't hold back a small moan against her friends lips. She understood it as an encouragement and kept traveling her hands for all Kara's back and hard abs, even venturing to a light touch on the edge of her friend's bra. Kara's body reacted positively to every touch, making them gasp for air faster than when they were only kissing. 

"You know you can touch me too." Lena said, placing both of her hands on Kara's back, pressing their bodies together. 

Kara opened her eyes, showing her dilated pupils into her blue orbits. "I'm not sure. I don't want to hurt you" 

"I know you won't." Lena reassured, taking one of the alien hands and placing on her hip. "I trust you. And I want to know what to expect when someone touch me." 

They connect their lips again and even hesitant, Kara started to slide her hand against Lena's curvy body, feeling her stomach's soft skin, as her neck's. Kara could feel an electric current thorough her fingertips in contact with the Luthor's anatomy and couldn't hold back a strong grip when Lena's bit her lower lip. It was the turn of the brunette moan against her friend's lips and Kara didn't hold back a smile.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go for the second part!

Kara pressed the mute button on her TV remoter soon she heard the door. It was too soon for be Lena coming back from her date, not even one hour passed since she left the apartment, but it couldn't be anyone else either. 

"Lee?" The kryptonian asked when nobody showed up on their living room. 

"It's me" She replied, entering the room and sitting on the couch, already without her coat and using only socks. Her eyes were red and puffy. Lena took the remoter from Kara's hand, turning the volume on. 

"Do you want talk about it?" the blonde said when her friend curled up with her side without a word. 

"It was a disaster." Lena replied with ashamed voice, hiding her face into Kara's shoulder. 

"Did Veronica do anything to hurt you? Was she mean?" The kryptonian was already in full superhero mode. 

"No, she was wonderful. Veronica was really excited when I arrived. She was so beautiful, Kara! She offered a beer and took some snacks before we got into her room. It was really awkward first but it passed when we stopped with the small talk and started to kiss. Didn't even choose a movie." The Luthor summarized her night. 

"I don't understand. Why are you already home?" Kara turned to face her friend and brushed Lena's hair off her face

"I panicked. We were making out and she tried to second-base me and I panicked. I said you were sick and texted asking me to come back. I am sorry." Lena was staring a fixed point on the floor. 

"Oh babe, it's okay." the blonde hugged her friend close. "It's your first relationship, being nervous about is normal" 

"I am a Luthor. I'm not supposed to be nervous." Lena couldn't avoid a small pout. 

"The next time will be better" Kara tried to improve her roommate's mood 

"I don't think there will be a next time. I runaway from her and she didn't say nothing about another date." soon she finished her sentence, her cellphone biped on their coffee table and a smile flashed back to her face after Lena read the text. "I think I am wrong. She asked if you are feeling better and if we can mark a second date!" she showed Kara their chat. 

"Veronica is not dumb. She won't give up on you too soon." Kara playful pushed Lena and they both laughed. 

"Being serious now. We need to practice. A lot. I'm not allowed to panic again." The Luthor held her on the place, both arms holding Kara's shoulders. 

"Do you want to start now?" Kara tensed up with the request, since she was braless, only wearing her favorite Sleepy Beauty nightie. If they started to make out right now, things would be more far than expected. 

"No. I am exhausted. After today's classes and this failed date, I just want watch some episodes o Broklyn 99 and get some sleep." Lena yawned. 

"Go change your night clothes, I will make more popcorn" Kara got them up and kissed her temple before push her way of their room. 

~o~

Saturdays were perfect for sister's day. Alex Danvers often drove all the way from the city to their school to get Kara and spend a family day with her adopted sister. 

Some weekends Lena would join them for Kara's joy. She hated leaving the brunette behind, when she knew her friend would spend the whole day studying or locked into a laboratory. The Luthor clan never had any kind of family tradition or if they had, Lilian made sure Lena wasn't included. Even Lex sometimes called, they never tried to take Lena for a weekend besides their hollidays travels to Europe. The brunette usually hate them all. 

That Saturday the girl joined the Danvers Sisters, by insistence of her friend. After their traditional ice cream trip to hold the kryptonian's hungry - two huge scoops of chocolate flavor with rainbow sprinkles - the ladies drove to National City suburbs, with Kara and Alex singing to their lungs old Britney's songs and Lena only observing the landscape through car window. 

"There is something wrong to Lena?" Alex asked soon they jumped from their sits, in front of Sam's house. "She is behaving weirdly" 

"No" Kara replied too fast, Alex narrowed her eyes suspicious ."She is just upset about her friday. Some lab project went wrong."

Not buying at all, Alex saved for later, not having time to take the truth of her sister. "Honey, we are home." She announced soon opened the door. 

"We are on the kitchen" Sam screamed back. 

Samantha Arias was - besides Alex's girlfriend - Lena Luthor's oldest friend. They had met around Luthor Corp's halls, Sam as intern with a new born chilld and Lena as a 12 years old kid, abandoned by her parents at their office, while they were attending important meetings. They both made each other company and build a friendship of their own loneliness. Lena was the one who introduced Alex to Sam months ago, when she attended to Kara's Earth birthday celebration and later, they found them making out on the shoes closet. 

A small ball of excitement jumped into her arms soon the Luthor stepped on the kitchen. Sam's little daughter, Ruby, was attached to her hip and screaming 'Auntie Leeeena' lively.

"Hi princess, I missed you too" Lena kissed the top of the head from the 3 years old. 

"Don't I deserve a kiss too, bunny?" Kara trikled the girl's belly. Ruby just extend her arms, hugging her closed and depositing a wet kiss on the kryptonian's cheek. 

"I missed you too auntie Kara." Ruby left Kara scape from her hold, lying her small head on Lena's chess. "But auntie Lee promised teach me Chess. And she never came back." 

"Don't be jealous Kara, Ruby likes Lena better than me, the one who feeds her and put her in the world." The little one hide her face on brunette's neck. "You can come to help me and Alex with the dinner while they interact on their little club." 

Kara kissed both girls on their respective cheeks, making Ruby giggle and Lena blush. They soon disappeared to the playroom leaving the three others to take care of the dinner. Alex found the moment to ask her sister about her week and tell her a little about hers - or at least what she could tell about DEO activites. 

"We found a new pod this week too. A Kryptonian pod" Alex dropped into their conversation, hoping her sister was paying attention to their talk. Kara was cutting a carrot for Lena and Ruby's salad and her knife stabbed the board with more streght breaking it into half. 

"ALEX! I said to you to be careful while telling her. She had a knife in her hand." Sam called out, taking the tool from the shoked alien girl. With the noise coming from the kitchen, Lena showed up at the door, holding Ruby in her arms. 

"Is there... Was anyone inside? Someone from Krypton?" Kara asked, her voice breaking. 

"Yes. A boy." Alex let go from the dishes she was cleaning, drying her hand in a dish cloth. With both of her hands in her sister shoulders, to keep her in place. "I am sorry, Kara, but he is not Kryptonian. He is from Daxam and his name is Mon-el." 

"Daxam was perverse neighboring planet. It was destroyed with Krypton. Makes sense they had stolen some of pods from our diplomatic missions." Kara nodded, while she tried to logical reasoning the news. "Is he okay?" 

"He is okay. Sometimes he is a jerk but he is trying to cooperate with our insvestigation. John took him home for the weekend." Alex complete. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes, I am fine." Kara replied fleeing from his sister's hands. "Can I meet him?" 

"Soon." the agent smiled. 

The rest of the night Kara was virtualy absent, even when they started the game night teamed up with Lena and Ruby against Sam and Alex. They obliviously lost it but even Lena's competitive side wasn't mad.

~o~

Their Sunday's night was different. Kara was catching up with her homework for Monday, sitting against the headboard of her bed with a huge history book on her lap. Lena came out from her shower, her hair wet and wearing a t-shirt and pajama shorts not longer than her underwear. Biting her lower lip, she hesitated for some seconds before replacing the history book by her own self on the kryptionian's lap. 

"What are you doing?" Kara choked.

"Practicing" Lena smiled seductively before leaned in direction of her friends lips. As they started their make out session, books were forgotten around them. Kara brought her closer, deepening their kiss and playing with the end of her t-shirt. 

"You can go for it." Lena whispered when they parted for air. She trailed kisses by Kara's neck, lightly biting her pulse point and holding the back of her neck. It was hard for the blonde keep concentration with her friend tease while exploring her collarbone, but she slipped her hand underneath the t-shirt, by Lena's back and she felt there was something missing. 

It took some time until she was able to identify the thing missing was a bra. Lena was riding her lap, braless. The perception of this fact made Kara's body warmer, her stomach switch and confidence wave took her brain. She took the brunette's lips with more passion and slowing brought her hands to Lena's front, giving her enough time to stop if she wasn't comfortable. 

Lena held the blonde's right hand and guided until she was touching her left breast. Kara felt it weight before cupped it, Lena's boob fitting perfectly on her hand. She did the with same with the other side, massaging her nipples gently, feeling them getting harder between her fingers. The Luthor sighed and parted their lips to drop a pornography moan.

"I think I should done this earlier" Lena breathed out. She dropped her forehead on Kara's shoulder when the blonde squeezed her boobs. "Second base doesn't look that bad. Not reason to panic at all." 

"You just needed some time to adapt" Kara replied breathless, before dropped her hand and hold Lena's body closer to retake her mouth. 

"Kara?" The brunette murmured against her lips to get her friend attention, after noticed her legs weren't touching the mattress anymore. The blonde only hummed as reply. "Darling we are floating. Can we come back to the bed?" With a little laugh, she switched their positions on the bed, landing without breaking their kiss and ending on top of her friend. The Luthor took advantage of their new arrangement to slide her hands from the Danvers' neck to her shoulders, squeezing her nude biceps and getting them underneath the blonde's tank top, tracing Kara's spine with her nails. 

The alien disconnected their lips in favor to explore her friend's jawline with small bites. She knew what was on her mind and her heart started to race expecting her final move. "May I?" Lena asked, playing with the clasp of Kara's strapless bra. The girl only hummed against her neck, trying to sound unconcerned. 

Easily, she removed the undergarment piece throwing to the other side of the bed and without hesitation, Lena cupped Kara's both breasts, give them a intense squeeze . Surprised by the suddenly move, the kryptonian sucked her throat skin harder than their usual, receiving a small groan in response. Even with the unexpected reaction, Lena progressed with her exploration, trying to give her friend the same experience she had earlier. 

The success was in the Luthor name and too soon, Kara was moaning against her neck curve and all the movements of Lena's hands were able to send a wave of energy to her core, getting the throbbing between her legs to an unbearable level. This time, their kiss was initiated by the brunette, who took off one of her hands from the blonde's chest to lift her chin and crush their mouths, swallowing the girl's sounds. 

They kissed until it was unable to breathe and Kara pushed their bodies away gently, ceasing her friends caresses to recover her ability of think. She realized how her response to their make out was too loud and x-rated, brushing furiously, ashamed. 

"We should stop for today." She suggested, looking into everywhere unable to look into Lena's eyes, who simple nodded. The brunette displayed various shades of red skin from her shoulders to her hair line, her black locks were messy under her head and her lips were swollen and parted, trying to get into her normal breathe pattern. For Kara Danvers, she never had seen Lena Luthor that pretty. 

On impulse, she planted a chaste kiss on that lips, before getting out the bed and announcing she was going to take a shower. Maybe cold water would help her. 

Into their bathroom, Kara stipped her clothes away from her extra heated body to finaly get under the shower with a relieved sigh. For some minutes she just stayed under water, trying to take her body to normal condition. But her mind wasn't letting it happen easily: her thoughts keeping turning back to how Lena made her feel and the throwbing between her legs demanded more attention than cold water. 

Even being an alien, Kara was familiar with masturbation and its tecniques after an extremely ankaward sex-talk with Alex and some google search when a girl from school said "people can have fun by themselves". She never tried it before, but after some minutes under water and nothing changing with her body needs, she slid her right hand between her legs, feeling a fantastic sensation the moment she touched her clint. 

It took a small effort to get into her orgasm as much she was already worked out. Relieved, Kara step out from shower, drying herself and changing into pajamas. When she came back to their room, Lena was already sleeping in the kryptonian's bed, still a little blushed and holding one of their text books. 

Kara cleaned the other side of the bed and lied down into her friends side, watching her sleep. 

~o~

The next day they wake a little late for first class since none of them remeber to program an alarm. With an inhuman velocity, Kara got ready, leaving Lena's enough space and time for her morning routine. The kryptonian was finishing their breakfast whem a loud yelp came from their room. 

"Lena? What happened?" The blond reached her friend. Lena was looking into a mirrow with a insulted face. 

"I asked you to not mark me!" Kara kept looking confused to her friend through the mirror. Lena turned to her friend pointing to her neck. In her porcelain skin, a purple spot was emerging possessively. "This is a hickey, Kara. A huge hickey. It will be impossible to hide" 

Kara tried to hide a smile. "Maybe some makeup will cover up?" 

"I will try to cover." Lena stopped to rubbing her neck. 

"I'm sorry Lee" Kara kissed her cheek, while Lena gave her a side look "I swear I didn't mean it." 

"I know." Lena dismissed her and Kara came back to her breakfast. 

Lena gave up on make up after it didn't show results, opting for a scarf to cover the place. Even with Lena annoyed looks to Kara, the smile didn't abandoned her face while they watched their morning classes, even the girl had to hide it every time the brunette turned to her. 

At lunch, Lena's mood was a little lighter, almost like she already forgot about their accident. The Luthor was talking excitedly with Lucy about a new equipment the biochemistry lab had acquired for her new research. 

Kara was too busy with her food to make part of their chat, so she was the first to notice Veronica approaching their table. The blonde tried to poke her friends arms quietly and Lena turned to her read to ask what was so important to stare to her crush. 

"Hi Kara. Are you feeling better?" The girl smiled but her eyes were suspiciously investigating Kara. The blonde tried to look pale and fake coughed. 

"A little better, thanks to Lena. Also, i am grateful for your concern. Kara forced a smile, but Veronica was already ignoring her in favor to look at Lena. 

The Luthor blushed under the tattooed girl stare. Kara watched Veronica's intrigued eyes diverting in direction of the brunette's neck, still covered by the scarf, making a proud feeling rise into the kryptonian's stomach. "Hi Lena" 

"Hi Ronnie. May I help you with something?" Lena smiled showing her perfect teeth. 

"I just want to give a little check. Are you free this Saturday? Maybe we could get out for bowling on the city!" Veronica suggested. 

"I'm afraid I am not free, some family commitments. Can we rain check?" Lena gave her best disappointed expression. 

"Oh okay, Luthor. I see you around" Veronica waved goodbye and Lena turned back to her lunch. 

"You didn't tell me about your family thing this weekend." Kara said, voiced boomed. "I thought you were going with me to the DEO to visit the new guy"

"Of course I am going with you to DEO, Kara." Lena took her hand on top of the table. "Darling, you are my family. My commitment this weekend is with you" 

Kara felt like she could cry any moment. But a goofy smile assume her face, winning the battle of feelings. She nodded and squeezed her friends hand. 

That night, Kara didn't wait for Lena suggestion to start their practice. Soon the door closed on her back, she pinned the brunette on the hall wall, sharing a hungry kiss that was only broken to see Lena's surprised expression. 

"Wow. You are losing your fear to touch someone. That's a good thing for when you find a boy to ki-" Lena tried to catch some air but Kara shut her up with another kiss, her hand trying to find her friend's bra clasp while guiding them for their couch. The brunette pushed her away for a moment. "This clasp is on the front." She breathe out, with Kara freeing her from the scarf. "Just take my shirt off too"

They kept their practice going on their couch until Kara's stomach groaned interrupting them. Lena laugh, removing herself from Kara's lap - she didn't know how ended there - and got her bra and her shirt from the coffee table, ready to cook for both of them, while Kara took her time in the shower. 

The rest of their week went like their Monday. Every day a new step was made into their practice, every day Kara would take care of herself info her shower. And everyday, Lena felt more confused about her feelings. 

At the end of Friday night, they were found cuddle against each other naked upper body and panting after an intense make out practice. Lena had her head lied against Kara while the blonde played with her hair strands. Her body was hot but filled with happiness. 

The Luthor couldn't find a good reason to move or anything to say, so Kara was the first to broke their silence. 

"Alex will come to get us first thing in the morning" Lena turned her head up to look at her friend blue eyes. "Are you sure you wanna come? John can be a little brat about you into his super-secret agency"

"I discover DEO address 2 months after I met you and your sister." The brunette rolled her eyes before share a serious look with Kara. "Of course I am going with you. I know how hard this is for you. I will be there by your side all the time." 

Kara smile before holding Lena's chin closer to kiss her lips sweetly. "Thank you" 

"That's what friends are for" Lena kissed her again as they restarted their practice. 

~o~ 

"Lena has almost everything packed" Kara assured her sister while she watched her roommate walking from the bathroom to bedroom as faster than a human could. "I offered to it by myself but she ordered me to stand down and don't disturb her" 

"It's not enough be fast when she keep forgetting half of everything we need" The brunette showed up at the door. "Read to go" 

Alex praised to gods for patience while they drove all the way to the desert. Kara asked for update about the new alien, who was testing his powers under the yellow sunlight, similar to the ones Kara passed when she first arrived on Earth. 

John was the one to receive outside the building. "So, you brought the Luthor girl." 

"I hope it's okay" Kara asked.

"Just don't try to discover any government secret Miss Luthor, we will be okay" He extended his hand to her who took it with a polite shake. 

"I am always a good guest, Mr. Jozz" A smiled playing in her lips and Kara blushed without being able identify the reason. 

"Where is the Daxamite?" The blonde asked, her eyes searching for the complex. 

"He is back there with your father. Jeremiah is the only one who he can keep his manners" John shake his head, refusing to believe on the problem. "Can you help us with some data about his planet? He is not very cooperative to our interrogations."

"I don't know much about Daxam. Our planets didn't have a good relationship and I was too young to know what really happened. I remember was my mom saying they were a monarchy. And they weren't very polite and the royals were the worst" Kara finished her repost at the moment her foster father passed through the door followed by a guy at the end of his teen years exhibiting a cocky smile. 

Jeremiah took his time hugging his younger daughter and her best friend, before introducing the duo to their guest. Kara froze looking at him and Lena interlaced their fingers together to remember she was there for her.

Incapable to feel the room, the daxamite walked into their space extending his hand and speaking in perfect kryptonian. _"Hi. I am Mon-el from Daxam"._   
Hearing her own language amplified Kara's shock. She was able to extend her hand and reply . _"Kara. House of El from Krypton"._

. _"It's a honor to get to know a member from the House of El" ._ Mon-El smiled. His eyes felt directly on Lena and Kara's hand together between them. . _"Is she your mate?" ._

"No." Kara flashed a smile to Lena before turning the talk back to English. "This is Lena Luthor. She is my best friend." 

"I believe the right thing to say is 'nice to meet you Lena.'" The brunette forced a smile and shake his hand too.

After an awkward beginning, Kara soon warmed up with the guy, as she always did with anyone with her glorious smile and easy shining personality. 

They talked a lot in kriptonese, almost all the time Lena was there and Kara helped with the tests. The Luthor only watched beside Alex their interaction, trying to deal with her own jealous and the guilty of her selfish thoughts. 

Lena knew it was stupid. She knew Kara was going back with her to their place and she was her only best friend. But watching the Daxamite connecting with her in a way she couldn't, connecting by her past she couldn't hold her bad feelings about it. 

At the end of day, Eliza Danvers was waiting them with dinner in Midvalle, but Mon-El stayed back with John at DEO. 

The dinner talk was dominated by Kara excited relate about their day and what she discover from the alien boy.

"He used to work for the Prince, that why he knows some foreign languages. And his powers are similar to mine but I am stronger and he can't fly" 

Eliza was the only one really listening since the rest of the table watched them closely during the day. After the dinner, Kara curled against Lena's side. 

"Thank You. For be there for me." The blonde whispered before a yawn. "I am sorry you stayed out from the fun. It was really good to talk my home language after this long time." 

"I know darling. I am happy you have this new chance" Lena kissed Kara's cheek. "Maybe you could teach me some of Kriptonese later and talk with me sometimes. But now I know you are tired, why don't we go to bed?" 

They said their goodnights to the Danvers family before climbing into Kara's childhood bed. 

~o~ 

Kara woke feeling Lena's body really hot against hers. They came back from Midvalle earlier that night and the brunette already complained about a headache when they arrived at their room. 

The kryptonian got up, searching for a Tylenol in their bedroom cabinet and with a water bottle she gently shake Lena's wake. The brunette had sweaty covering her face. 

"Lee, wake up" the brunette groaned but didn't open her eyes. "Please, wake up. You have a fever and as soon you take the medicine is better" 

The Luthor opened her eyes, a small part of her green orbs appearing. "My head hurts." she cried. 

"I know babe, this will help" Kara offered the pills and the water to the girl. "Are you feeling anything else?" 

"My throat is sore. I think I got a cold on the beach." Lena lied back to the mattress, hissing with pain. 

"I knew we shouldn't swim. The water was really cold" The blonde dried Lena's hair line sweat. "I will text Alex, she will know what to

do." The brunette opened her eyes to the kryptonian's suggestion. 

"No, Kara. I just need some sleep. Probably will wake up feeling better." She closed her eyes again. Kara turned off the lights, lying back to Lena's bed. "Darling, you don't need to sleep with me. I am disgusting and contagious" 

"You are warm and cute. And there is no way I am going to catch your cold. Alien biology, remember?" Lena laugh filed the space and she cuddle closer to Kara's body. 

When Lena opened her eyes the next day and every muscle of her body was painful. Kara was no longer with her in bed but pills and water was on her nightstand and she took them looking for relieve. 

The noise coming from the kitchen denounced she was not alone. After some minutes the blonde entered in their room, dressed for classes and with a tea cup in her hands. 

"Oh you are wake." Kara put the cup in her nightstand before kissing her forehead. "Good morning, Lee. Are you feeling better?" 

"I am fined. Fineeed. Ugh! I am going to get ready for classes." The brunette got up but her face was covered with pain. 

"No no no, you are not fine when you put a d on it. You are going to stay in bed. I texted Alex and she said you should rest and drink a lot of fluids." Kara pushed her back to bed. "I need to attend Miss Grant's class but I am going back soon" Kara took her handbag and waved bye to her friend. "Go to sleep. Drink your tea. I love you." 

Even sick , Kara's words make her feel a little better. She never lived with someone who liked her enough to take care of her and the blonde was responsible for this new experience, being there for anything she needed. 

Lost into her thoughts, the Luthor started to feel bad about how she was abusing her friend good will by ask her to be her partner to practice. Even now, things changing with her feelings thoward her best friend. 

Maybe it was better to stop with it. Stop with their make out seasons and stop to think about the blonde in that way. Lena couldn't lost Kara, even their practice was too good to let it go. 

Soon enough Kara was back, bring more water and comfort food, ready to cuddle with her and binge Friends. For now, she only want to enjoy her presence and let to deal with the complications later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I didn't find any kryptonian translator for help me! 
> 
> Share some of your thoughts and kudos! Also, you can scream at me at twitter! @KMcGbennet


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am sorry for take so long to update! I was sick for the last week of my vacation and now that med school is back, my time is kind short to write it. But I hope the next ones won't take so much time! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Their days passed by without any incidents. Lena tried one more date with Veronica, but it was never the good way she ever felt about spending time with Kara. And the kryptonian was happy to have her best friend in her arms, even it was extremely confused by her body's reactions.

Soon enough, they were three weeks away from Thanksgiving and Kara's time to ask something really important to Lena was expiring . 

The idea emerged after a biology class almost a month ago - one of the few she didn't share with the brunette. Miss Tessmacher was talking about sex and what it means for Earth's species and how humans and other animals practiced it for pressure and reproduce. Her teacher also talked about how cultural taboos about virgity and sex had influence genetic transmission. 

Sex was really not something that important in Krypton. The couples were matched by the Matricomp and their descendants were gerated by the Birthing Matrix. But here on Earth was something else and Alex always helped her understand this kind of human costumes. She could remember her teenager sister saying that "Virginity was something that it should lost with someone you love and trust. Or someone there is really hot." 

Miss Tessmacher's class helped Kara to realize that Lena Luthor checked every box for her, that ones Alex and her teacher suggested. Her best friend was the second person she loved the most - only after her sister. Of course she trusted in the Luthor with her life. And how her body reacted everytime they had practices was clearly a signal about how she was attracted by her best friend. Even then, Kara couldn't bring herself to ask Lena to have sex with her. Everytime she put together a convincing speech and confidence, she just flushed, stuttered and gave up.

That evening, Lena Luthor came back from her classes angry and horny. Kara didn't had time to ask what happened before she climbed into her lap, kissing her lips with lust until they were breathless. From her friend's reaction, the kryptonian knew she didn't want talk about it. Soon enough, their shirts were undressed, bras unclasped and the brunette was planting small kisses around the blonde's left nipple. Kara was so absorbed by her friend's treatment and want that she want was to feel more. More pleasure, more Lena. And for some reason, her brain choose this was the best moment to finally ask.

"Babe, I..." She felt the words lefting her lips before she could stop it. The Danvers girl tensed in her place.

"Yes, darling?" Lena replied against her collarbone skin, still kissing it. When no answer came from her friend, she pulled away, looking into the kryptonian's eye. " What is happening, Kara?" 

"It's nothing." The blonde tried to bring the Luthor closer again, but Lena spread her hand against her sternum, stopping her. Kara deviated her look for their TV.

"I know something is happening, I am your best friend." Lena held Kara's chin, turning her face until they were staring each other. "Also, as your best friend, you know you can tell me anything." 

A wave of emotions invaded the blonde expression. "I'm just thinking about something. And it's totally okay if you don't agree and it's doesn't have to change anything. It's just..." She breathe out, holding both of the brunette's hands. "Lena, I just love you so much. I love you more than potstickers. And you are someone that I trust so much too. I wouldn't tell my alien origen if I didn't know that I trust you. And also you are so fucking hot and i-" 

"Kara, I'm flattered by your speech but you are babbling." Lena smiled. "Please, just say what you are thinking. Nothing will scare me away." 

The kryptonian breathed deeply before phrasing her thoughts. "I want our first time to happen with each other." 

"First time? Like lose our virginity?" The brunnete's voice was a little higher than normal.

"Yes?" Kara was nervously playing with the lines her pants. The fact she was half naked didn't help with her anxiety. "Alex said to me, when I was learning about human custumes that sex was something to make with someone who you love, trust and feel attracted by. Miss Tessmatcher said something similar and you are someone that check all of things. You are the perfect match. And it would be amazing if I had this experience with you. But if you want to lose it with Veronica or just don't want us doing it, we can forget this and pretend th-"

Lena pressed her hand in Kara lips to make her stop to talk, so she could process it. The blonde waited her friend reply, getting more nervous every second the clock ticked. 

"I would love to lose my virginity with you." Lena finally breathed out after what felt a century. "I feel the same, darling. I love you. I feel safe with you. That's not better way to have my first time." They both felt into silence, trying to read each other faces. "So, how we do this?" 

"I would like some time to complete research" Kara asked, still embarrassed. "I don't want to disappoint you." 

Lena put her arms around Kara's shoulders, pressing a small kiss in her lips. "Darling, you can have all the time you want. But there is no way in this universe you could disappoint me." 

"I am not couting on that." Kara pressed her hands against Lena's hips, feeling lighter after the talk. "Maybe two days?" 

"Only two days?" Lena joked. 

"I am a fast learner" This time, Kara started the kiss, resuming to their practice. 

~o~ 

For the next two days was full with their awkwards interactions. They still had classes and lunch together, binged sitcoms before sleep. But some meaningful looks and embarassed smiles were shared. They didn't had any practice until Friday, their final date. 

That evening, Kara didn't had any class so she choose to spend her free time making everything looks perfect for the night. 

First stop was grocery store for some food stock and than back to their place. Kara cleaned their room in human speed, including her part, because she didn't know which bed they are going to use or even if they are going to use one of them. She spread some of the aromatic candles around the room, trying to turn everything more cozy and romantic. After finished with the cleaning, the blonde decided to take a long and relaxing shower, picking her best pair of underwear - classic blue lace and dressed her light gown over it. 

The kryptonian noticed that was anything left to do and Lena wasn't going to arrive home for the next half hour. So she tried to deal with her anxious stealing from her favorite ice cream tub. 

What the Danvers girl didn't know was that Lena skipped her two last lab classes to sneak into the nearst shopping, to buy a new pair of lingerie. 

After some internal debate with her own empowered woman values, her want to feel pretty for Kara won and she picked a expansive but wonderful pair of lace panties and short corselet, both in a deep green color. She changed her underwear for the new pieces and took her away back to the dorm, trying to deal with the tornado of feelings in her body.

The entire hall was smelling nice when Lena arrived. She took a deep breathe before opening the front door, to find Kara in their counch with a shy smile.

"Hi." The brunette greeted her with half smile of her own, turning around to lock the door. 

"Hey." the kriptonyan replied. Without any more excuses to delay, the Luthor faced her friend, looking at her for real the first time that afternoon. 

"Are you nervous?" Lena extended her hand in Kara's direction and the blonde interlaced their fingers together. Her reply was a small nod. "It's okay, I am nervous too." They both giggle. 

"Let's go to our bedroom." The kriptonyan pulled her in its direction. "I have a surprise for you." 

Soon the door was open, Lena was involved by a warm and nice smell from the room. She also noticed that Kara cleaned and tried to organize everything for their first time. Her nervousness was replaced by a new feeling, like everything was in the right place.

Afraid that her voice was going to break if she tried to say anything, Lena took Kara's lips in her own, trying to translate all she was feeling. Kissing was a known territory for them, so part of their awkwardness was forget and the Luthor pushed her friend into her bed, positioning her body on the top of the kriptonyan's. 

A small groan scaped Kara's lips when Lena broke their contact for air. Her pale fingers were playing with the edge of the blonde's gown and she put a small space between them. Her cheeks were red and her green eyes was filled of tears. "Thank you darling. Everything looks perfect." 

Kara placed her right hand against Lena's neck. "Are you sure, babe?" She asked, giving the Luthor a way out. 

"I never felt more sure about something in my life." The brunette reconnect their lips, her hand exploring body parts uncovered by clothes before breaking again their kiss. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes babe. I am all yours." Kara headed her hands back to the front her gown. Lena untied the cloth, sliding it from her shoulders and arms. The blonde helped with the final part, showing more of her tanned skin than the previous opportunities of nudity. 

Green eyes grew darker while she checked her partner's body. "You are gorgeous." Even then, a small blush ascend to the Kryptonian's face, bringing some satisfaction to her noticing than even almost naked, her friend still embarrassed by a compliment.

Their kisses were becoming more urgent but Lena's clothes were almost untouched. She took out her shirt, need to feel more of Kara against her skin. The blonde abandoned her lips to deposit kisses against her jawline and side neck. "New lingerie?" was murmured against her pulse point, before a small bite marked the place. Lena couldn't care less.

"I wanted to feel pretty for you." the Luthor replied while she was trying to unclasp her friend's bra. 

"I loved it. You are the most beautiful woman in the universe. And I already saw a part of it." Kara give Lena a chaste kiss. 

They came back to their previous excitement, their kisses becoming more erratic and their breaths more superficial. But even with Lena's bold moves and investment, Kara looked too careful and not getting were she wanted, and it was something that really annoyed the Luthor enough to make her stop.

"Kara, is something wrong?" Lena questioned. "Why aren't you taking my clothes out?" 

"I didn't want to force anything. Overtake your limits or disrespect your own time." The kryptonian was looking somewhere else than her friend's body. It was the break point for Lena. She got up from the bed. "Lena, wait... I'm so-"

Wherever Kara was trying to apologize for, it was soon forget when Lena unclasped her bra and lowered her pants and panties. "This is how much I am ready for it." 

Ignoring her own nakedness, she climbed back to the bed, being pressed against the matress by Kara's body. Her blue eyes were hungry and when they connected again, the brunette moaned with the new energy. 

Free from her clothes, everything felt amplified. Her entire body was humming and hot and every touch she received was building a unbearable pressure in her lower abdomen, making really hard her noticing anything but Kara.

The blonde took her time kissing her entire chest, picking every freckle of the Luthor's body features. Her hands were holding her hips, with a shy exploration of the new territory. Took some time, but Kara's hand finally were close where Lena wanted. 

"Kara... Please, touch me." She moaned out, feeling her friend's hesitation. With the consent, Kara slide her hand between Lena's thights. Her fingers massaged her pussy's lips and the moviment made her partner moan louder and she was so wet that almost drove the alien to insanity. 

From what she remembered from her research, some foreplay was important to give a woman more pleasure. She let her hands travel between Lena's thights, while she licked her hard nipples, taking her friend's sex noises a signal what was working or no. 

Soon enough, the kryptonian's fingers were back to explore the Luthor's anatomy, finding her clint without any trouble. Lena's volume was increasing according with Kara's moviments and she leaned to kiss her lips, afraid their neighbors fill out a report for lound noise. When the blonde tried to explore a little more, bring her fringer to around Lena's entrance, the brunette bit her lower lip. 

"You can go for it... I already tried with a vibrator... Just go slow." Lena closed her eyes again as Kara introduced one finger into her pussy bofore taking it out introducing two fingers for the second time. Her moaning was so pornographed that made Kara's core throbb painfully, while she tried to find the velocity and the angle that made Lena louder. 

Curious to feel how Lena tasted, she took her finger out of her, receiving protest and placed it on her mouth, under Lena's amused eyes. "You taste amazingly. I want to eat your out." 

The Luthor vigorously nodded as the Kryptonian started to kiss and lick all the way down her body, licking tentatively when she reached Lena's vulva, taking her body's reaction as confirmation that she was estimulating the right place.

It didn't take long to Lena reach her orgasm against Kara's face and screaming her name. The blonde keep liking her friend's juices until she was back from it, going up into her body and kissing her deeply. Lena could feel her own taste in Kara's lips, making her more turned on.

"May I?" Lena asked, sliding her own hand against Kara's abs, wanting to return all the pleasure she received previously. 

"Just... No penetration. I can lost control and hurt you." The Kryptonian replied and Lena pushed her into the matress, turning their positions. 

Kara's blonde hair was spread on the pilow, her darker blue eyes were wide and her full pink lips parted while she tried to catch her breathe. Lena drunk all the beauty she witness at moment before opening her tights and taking her with her tongue. The girl held the bedsheets between her fingers, ripping them a little but she didn't mind while her moaning filled the room. It took less time for Kara's first orgasm and soon enough she was ready for her second.

When Kara finally rode out from her orgasm, Lena laid her head in her friend's chest. They laid together in the bed for the rest of the evening. Lena was tucked under Kara's chin, part of her naked body on top of her friend's and their legs were interlaced under the comforter.The Luthor didn't want to move. She held the kryptonian so tight that if she was human, probably would be complaining about her embrace. But the girl felt so blissful that any separation between them was unacceptable. She wish that her body was somehow able to merge with the blonde's body and they never need to leave each other anymore. 

"We have some candy in your nightstand." Kara was the first one to talk, obliviously she was already hungry, for food this time. Lena raised her head from Kara chest, a small smile playing on the edges of her lips.

"Seriously? What did you got for us?" She looked to her furniture, praying that was not already overrun by ants.

"Some chocolate for you and gummy bears for me. I also brought some ice cream, in case was needed. Chocolate Fudge Brownie if I cried and Cookie Dough if you cried." Kara was pointing all her items. 

"At least nobody cried." Lena giggle.

"Maybe it will happen the next time. I read that is something common, hormones going crazy and all." The blonde explained her decision. 

"So, this is happening again?" The Luthor interromped her friend's babble. Kara noticed what she said and her entire face flushed while she opened and closed her mouth trying to reply, like a fish.

"It's just... If you wanna, this could be something that we can practice too?" The Kryptonian's voice was small, but hopefull.

"Oh, I got it. I think is a great idea. That is what are friends for." The Luthor started to kiss Kara's lips again to avoid more conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos. And you can come and screen with me on Twitter @KMcGbennet


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE IT! My medschool really sucked my will to live in the last months and basically when I wasn't studying, I was sleeping (or having my heart broke by my best friend aka the girl that I like) 
> 
> BUT I AM BACK! AND I want to finish it before 2020!

"Why don't you come to Midvalle with me?" She asked for the fourth time that day. Lena just give her a lazy smile before replying again. 

"You know that I need to catch up in some experiments in the lab and during Thanksgiving everything will quieter." The brunnete got up, picking her t-shirt from the floor and dressing it over her naked body. "And I need to attend to my family's annual gala. It's annoying party but I'm still have to act like a Luthor." 

Kara sat against the headboard, sheets against her upper body while she watched her friend move around the room. 

"Are you staying to hang out with Veronica?" The blonde couldn't keep her mouth shut while an unpleasant sentiment growed in her stomach.

"Nope." Lena replied, her back turned to Kara. "I am not into her anymore. We are just friends." 

"Why? I was sure that you two would be like a rom-com couple! Like that one we watched two nights ago." 

"I am not interested in her anymore." Lena turned to stare her friend. "I have feelings for someone else." This time, it was the brunette's time to say more than she should. 

The Luthor knew what was going to be the next question coming from the blonde. "And who is this new person?" 

At this point Lena had two options: one, she could say it some random girl from school or even someone that Kara didn't even know, and keep things unchanged. Or two, she could say the entire truth, how she felt about her best friend and wait for the consequences. Staring at the blonde's genuinely excited eyes, while she still naked under that sheets after hours having sex, made the brunette courageous enough to bet that maybe things are going to work out in the best way."

"Actually, I think I am in love with you." Lena confessed, lowering her eyes, afraid from Kara's reaction who resumed in half words. She could hear the matress moving and when she looked up again, the kryptonian was wearing one of her bags t-shirts and a confused expression in her face. She got closer to the brunette and the long silence was killing her.

And sadly, she was completely wrong about their conclusion.

"Babe, I..." Kara tired to put some words together, but she gave up, breathing in and starting again . "Lena, you can't be in love with me." The kryptonian's eyes were closed, her voice shake. "You know that I am straight, I like boys." Her frustration was translated in a frown. "I don't understand why you would say something like this." 

Lena's courage was turned into two awful feelings: rejection and anger. Her eyes were burning with tears when she deviated from Kara's pleading ones. 

"Yes, you don't really understand anything." The brunette replied roughly, while she turned to her closed, dressing a jeans and throwing some pieces of clothes in a backpack. She got to front door, but Kara was faster than her, blocking it before she opened. "Please, get out of my way." The Luthor asked between her teeth. 

"Please, don't go like that. We need to talk about it." Kara asked, trying to reach Lena's shoulder. She flinched with her touch and the blonde gave up. 

"I don't want to talk about. Please, let me go." Lena's fierce was vanishing and she need to leave before she broke down. 

Catching the message, Kara released the passage, before the brunette could cross the door, she finally asked: "where are you going? I just want to know you are safe."

Lena stopped with her hand in the door handle, pondering if she was going to reply or not. At the end, she was angry but she still in love with her best friend and didn't want to make her worried. "I am going to Lucy's." She opened the door, stepping in the hall and said her finals words. "And if you believe you are straight after all we did in this last weeks, I am sorry darling but you are wrong." 

Lena finally closed the door after her, leaving a confused kryptonian in their room while she walked crying quietly around the school's halls.

~o~   
The next day, Lena made sure that she coming back to their empty room, after the blonde's reserved train ticket time. Lucy let her crash in her room, no questions asked, but it was no secret that something happened between her and Kara. Theory confirmed when she cried herself to sleep. 

But opening the door she could hear a voice from their room, calling her name. She debate going in or coming back to Lucy's until Kara left for Midvalle. Sometime she had to go. 

The vision of her kryptonian friend showing in the liveroom with red eyes and slightly messy hair made the decision for her. There is no strength in the universe that would make leave Kara in that way. She closed the door after her felling like it was a coffin for the second time in 24 hours. 

"I am sorry I left yesterday." Lena started, putting her things away and walking to the couch, a clear invite to Kara do the same. 

"I couldn't take the train knowing that you are upset with me. I was going to go after you but I decided that you deserved some space." The blonde replied, with a broke voice and puppy's eyes. 

"It's okay darling. Let's put this behind." Lena forced a smile. 

"May I hug you?" Kara asked and the brunette put her arms around her, breathing her in. From the middle of their embrace, the blonde whispered: "I couldn't sleep last night. All o did was thinking about us. And maybe the best is that we stop our practice. It's making things confusing for both of us."

And for the second time in less than 24 hours, her heart was broke again. She just nodded above her friend's head, trying to stop the new way of tears. 

"Now you have to get ready to go to your parents!" Lena pushed her away after some moments. "I don't want Eliza thinking that I kidnapped you." 

They got easily in their rotine getting ready for any travel. Lena helped Kara fix her bag and when the time for next train came, the Kryptonian left her in the apartment with a kiss in her forehead.

The Luthor girl tried to get it together, before heading for the labs. She had four days to get over her best friend and she wasn't used to give up.

~o~

"Kara, you are already back!" Lena exclaimed when she found her best friend sitted in their liveroom. The brunette put her arms around her and she hugged her back. " I missed you so much." 

"I missed you too, babe." Kara kissed her forehead before leaving Lena move around the apartment. 

"And how was your Thanksgiving break?" Lena shouted from the room, while put your books in her nightstand. 

"It was interesting." Kara replied, half ton. "And everybody missed you! Eliza wanna to make me fly back for you." 

Lena's pale cheeks was burning red when she came back to the liveroom. "I will try to visit her soon." Kara smiled back to her, but soon enough her light was gone. "Did something happen?" 

"I... I don't know how to tell you this." The blonde breathed it out, unsure. The Luthor's brain was running, trying to discover the answer. 

"Kara. I am your best friend. You can tell me anything." Lena assured her, taking one of the kryptonian's hand when she sat down beside her. 

"Mon-el asked me to be his girlfriend." The blonde was staring at their joined hands in her lap. "And I said yes." 

The brunette dropped Kara's hands, getting up from their couch. Her head know exactly what she was listening but her heart refused to believe. 

"What the hell?" She finally found her voice. 

"Lena, Mon-el is from a planet not far away from mine. He knows a little my culture and I can share more of it with him. Maybe, he is the best option for me on Earth. And I hope you will understand it." Kara's voice was lounder, indicating that she was nervous about her best friend's reaction. Or she was trying to convince herself. 

The Luthor didn't say anything before closing the room's door and the tears that were burning in her eyes finally won and started to roll on her cheeks. She could feel her heart in pieces in her chest, burning with a invisible fire. 

Even after Kara dismissing her feelings in the week before, some hope still being fed by her love. Maybe Kara was confused by heteronormativity or about them being best friends. Something that Lena could fight against. But with her dating Mon-el, it was more than a lost battle. It was losing the whole war. 

After some minutes, Kara knocked before asking through the door: "May I come in?" 

Lena replied with a weak voice. "It's also your room" and the blonde came in silence. She tried to come closer to Lena, but she turned her back in her direction, still sniffling a little. Defeated, she lied down in her own bed, whispering I am sorry without knowing if Lena was still awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a shorter chapter, just for the comeback! 
> 
> Pls, comment and kudos are welcome and you can scream at me on Twitter @KMcGBennet


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the angst.

They pretend that nothing happened for a whole week. Kara pretended that she didn't know that her best friend was in love with her and Lena pretended that Kara wasn't fooling herself dating the Daxinamite guy. 

On the end of the week, they were back to their normal behave, the way they used to act before their practice started. And somewhere in her wave of feelings Kara had hope that everything was going to be okay.

But the second Friday after the blonde was back from Midvalle, Lena opened her door to the scene she would prefer to get blind before watch it: Kara and Mon-el were making out in their couch, his hand above her t-shirt, clearing catching her boob. The couple stopped the kiss soon they heard the door and Kara blushed while pushing Mon-el away and trying to compose herself.

Without a single word, Lena closed the door behind her, taking a feel deep breathes before started to walk through the hall. She knew Kara would be after her soon the shock fade out and she wasn't ready to stare her eyes and remember the disgusting scene she just witnessed. 

The Luthor knew that Lucy's room was not a option: her roommate was in town for the weekend, it would be a lot questions about what happened and it would be the first place the kryptonian was going to look for her. She was standing in front the door where she could ask for some help. With a deep breathe she knocked before she could lose her courage. 

"Lena Luthor, why are you back here?" Ronnie asked, taking a minute to notice the girl's tears. "Oh, what happened?" 

"I need somewhere to crash tonight, where Kara won't come after me." The brunette asked with a firm voice even her appearance was a mess. 

Ronnie invited her in without a word, tidying up a extra bed for Lena while the girl changed to borrowed pijamas. The host offered a cup with tea to the brunette who grateful accepted. After some time in silence, Ronnie broke it with a clear of throat. 

"I know it's not my place, but you can tell me what happened if helps." She whispered, encouraging the Luthor. Lena sighed, knowing that unburden what she was feeling would help to organize her head. Also, a outside opinion could help to get a solution.

"It's me and Kara. It's complicated." She paused, drink a little of her tea. 

"Did you guys had a ugly fight? Or worst, did you guys broke up?" With Ronnie presumption, Lena's eyes got wide. 

"You can't broke up with someone when you are not in a relationship with them." And just like that, Lena started to tell their story, how she went from having a crush on the girl in the room to kissing her best friend and falling in love with her. 

Veronica heard the whole story and when Lena finished she had a small smirk on her lips. "Luthor, the girl is just in deny. It's difficult to some people to accept themselves as a non-straight, but soon enough Kara will realize that she is in love with you. It's not a secret, everyone in school already know about it." 

Lena didn't want to discuss why it was impossible to Ronnie be right or create any hope relate to situation with Kara. She just gave a half smile and complained about being tired and wanted to sleep. Ronnie got the tip and wished a good night before turning out the lights. 

Lena didn't cry to sleep that night. Or slept at all. She spend the night planning ways to avoid Kara and how she would convince the Principal to move out their room. 

~o~

The Christmas break came weeks after the incident and Lena was able to avoid Kara like vampire avoid sunshine, until she took her flight to Metropolis for the Luthor Holliday's, when they pretended to be a normal family.

Kara didn't know how to fix things. After Lena closed the door after her, she sent Mon-el away knowing that it was wrong. The minute the Dexanamite showed up in the school saying that he came to pay a visit because he was missing her, the kryptonian asked him to leave, knowing that Lena would be back soon and she didn't want to mess their thin balance from the last days. But Mon-el asked for a kiss before leaving and the Luthor opened the door before Kara could untangle from him. The blonde hold her breathe for the time the brunette was at the door, ready to Lena started to scream, but she only left. After Mon-el was gone with a request to not come back ever, Kara went after her roommate but she heard when Lena asked Ronnie to crash with her, where the kryptonian wouldn't not disturb her. 

Kara came back to their room alone, with the promise that she would talk with Lena the next day and ask her for forgiveness and assure that's wasn't going to happen again.

However, she never got the chance to do it. Every time she got a glance of Lena in their classes, the brunette pretended that she was not there or spend her time with Veronica and her friends around. She was never in their room anymore, but the blonde could notice some of her things were gone and when she checked her heartbeat, she was in the lab or on Ronnie's room. 

Her train trip to Midvalle was depressing. The Christmas season was not able to improve her mood, even being her favorite time in the year. Kara was used to spend days with her family and sneak out in the evening to fly to Metropolis and spend time with her best friend. And it was clear that this year she wasn't invited.

The kryptonian spend the first days of the break in her room, refusing to see anyone and only having social interactions with her family in their meals. Mon-el was forbidden in the house, part from Kara's wish, part from Alex not standing the guy. Things got a little better when Sam and Ruby arrived for celebrate the holliday, but Kara was not able to hide her pain. 

"Auntie Kara is sad?" Ruby asked, holding her face between her tiny hands. The blonde faked a smile for the little girl. 

"Auntie Kara is not sad, she just is missing Auntie Lena." Kara replied, her first time putting in words how she felt. 

In the Christmas morning, when Kara didn't got out from the bed for the presents, Alex had the last of her patience. She stormed into her sister room, pulling her blankets from the bed and getting a groan in reply.

"That's enought, Kara." Alex pointed out. "You are not going to spend your entire day in bed because you had a fight with your best friend." 

The blonde girl just sat against her headboard, bracing her knees in her chest. Alex finally got how serious was their fight. Assuming a place by Kara's side, she put an arm around her shoulders. 

"Do you want talk about it?" Alex asked in a soft voice. Kara nodded, breathe in before telling her sister the whole story. The redhead had her suspicious about the girls but didn't know how far they got. When Kara finished, she asked. "And why are you dating Mon-el when you clearly are in love with Lena?" 

"I am not in love with Lena, Alex. I am not gay. I can't be gay." The blonde replied and her sister was surprised about Kara's comment.

"And why you can't be gay, Kara? Do you think is wrong? Do you thing that what I have with Sam is wrong?" Alex asked, putting some distance between her and the kryptonian to look in her eyes. 

"No, Alex, it's not wrong." Kara rubbed her irritated blue eyes. "But I am already an alien. I can't be gay too. I will never fit in." 

"Oh, sis. This is not a problem. Everyone who loves you will never judge you for it. Loving girls won't make you more different. Please, don't beat you up about it." The older Danvers rubbed Kara's back, reassuring her. 

"I am so sorry, Alex. I am so messed up." Kara crushed her head against her neck.

"So, it's time for you to put your shit together, break up with Mon-el and go after your girl." Alex opened a smile but what she said only made Kara cry harder. 

"It doesn't matter anymore. Lena is dating Veronica Sinclair." Kara confessed, putting her knees back to her chest. Without anything else to say to her sister, Alex just hold her while she cried her eyes out. 

Kara texted Lena wishing merry Christmas and a happy new year and for both messages she got a formal and impersonal reply. 

~o~

When she came back for the next semester, Kara was single again and ready to fight for the younger Luthor's forgiveness. 

But Lena's things weren't in their room anymore. After a little chat with Eve, the Principal's assistent, she found out that her best friend did move out for Ronnie's room. 

She lost her shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome! You can come and scream with me at @KMcGBennet on Twitter.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last chapter! I am sorry for take so long to finish this fic but med school is always in the way!

Kara only knew that Lena still in that school because she daily check her heartbeat in the other side of the building. Somehow the brunette got graduated from their joined classes and spend all her free in the lab.

Lucy was unofficially her roommate now, since the girl had the worst experience with her roommate and didn't want to leave Kara by herself. The Kryptonian told her the whole story to justify why the bed was empty.

For Lena, Veronica was her best support. She didn't ask how she was feeling or didn't care if she came back from lab later hours. The Luthor spend all her time deep in work but trying to keep Kara out her mind.

When Sam called her on Friday, asking to babysit Ruby for the Saturday night to go in a date with Alex, the brunette soon accept. She want a time out the halls from the boarding school and her constant fear of crossing paths with Kara. 

Sam appeared to pick her up a little before 4pm. "Hey, Lee, how are you doing?" 

"I am fine." Lena replied, taking the passenger sit. "Are you sure that I will not see Alex? I don't want her to ask anything about me and Kara." 

"Oh, Alex is spending time with Ruby in the park before we go out. She will drop my daughter and pick me up, just stay inside and I won't let her in." Sam promised, with a small smile in her lips. 

Alex also picked Kara from the boarding school early that day and took her for ice cream with Ruby in the park. The Kryptonian also believed that she would babysit the little girl from the night helping her sister with her date. 

Near to the time the couple planned, Alex bucked Ruby in her car seat and drove them back to Sam's house.

Kara was distracted by the ice cream and she didn't notice anyone else in the house until she heard a door closing behind her, followed by a key locking she inside Sam's TV room. When she looked up, the blonde found a really surprised Lena Luthor. Kara went back to the door, calling for her sister. 

"Aleeeeex." the girl was screaming."Alex, if you don't open the door right now I am calling Elisa!" 

"You both are staying in there until you figured the things out. Elisa already know about it" Alex replied from outside the door. "We are going to be here, watching Little Mermaid with Ruby. When you are ready just call us!" 

Kara snorted and sat down far away as possible from the brunette. They both just stayed there, in complete silence for what felt as hours. 

The Kryptonian knew that would be the best and probably her only chance to apologize with her best friend. But after creating courage to talk, what fell out from her lips was a low "You left me."

Lena's breathe scape from between her teeth. Her lips were faster than her brain and before she decided, the Luthor replied. "And why am I supposed to care about it? Care about your feelings?" Lena was standing up and walking towards to Kara, stopping in front of her. "Why I am supposed to care about you when you clearly didn't care for me at all?" 

"That's not true..." Kara started to reply but Lena cut her. 

"No, Kara. I said that I was in love with you. With all the letters. And you bring your boyfriend to our room and make out with him in our couch, knowing that I was supposed to arrive anytime." Lena said, tears running her cheeks. "I know you has not romantic feelings towards me, but I thought you at least cared. But you desecrated our room, OUR PLACE." 

"First of all: Mon-el is my ex-boyfriend." Kara replied when Lena lose her breath. "Second, you never let me explain anything. I didn't bring my boyfriend to our room, he showed up that day and I asked him to leave and he asked for a kiss and things scalated from there. Even I was trying to pull him away when you arrived." Lena sat back to her place but didn't try to interrupt Kara. "You left. And tried to talk and apologize but you were all the time with Veronica or in the lab. You moved away from our room. You made me fall in love with you and you left." 

Kara's speech stayed in the air while the girls trying to reason all it was said. 

"Are you still in love with me?" The Luthor asked, incapable to look in Kara's direction. 

The Kryptonian moved, kneeling in front of her best friend, trying to look in her eyes. 

"Of course I am in love with you." She hold Lena's chin. "I've always been in love with you. I was completely stupid for thinking the contrary. I am so sorry for taking so long to understand it." Kara brushed Lena's tears with her tumbs. "I love you. I really miss you." 

Lena dropped her body against Kara, holding her close. She missed her best friend so much in the last weeks that was hard to breathe. 

"I am sorry too." Lena replied from Kara's chest. "I was so hurt and I didn't want it to hurt anymore." The Luthor pulled her away, to look in her eyes. "And I tried to cut you off my life but I still missed you every moment." 

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Lena Luthor?" The blonde asked and the only replied the girl could give was a energetic nod.

Kara kissed her, pulling Lena's body closer to hers, trying to translate all her feelings through her lips. 

Behind them the door opened and Ruby came into the room, followed by Alex and Sam with teased smile. 

"We were watching from the baby monitor." Sam explained when the couple broke the kiss and look at them. 

"And I knew you two just need a little push." Alex bargained. "Nobody was standing your misery anymore." 

"It's okay Alex, we are not mad anymore." Lena replied, while Kara assumed a place beside her, arms around her shoulders. 

"Now are auntie Lena and auntie Kara girlfriends?" Ruby asked, with a serious tone. 

"Yes, Ruby, we are girlfriends" Kara replied, smiling brighter to her 

"So are they going to have babies?" Ruby asked again 

"Wait there, little lady. Too soon for babies." Alex replied for them and everybody left of the disappointed girl's face. 

Kara hugged Lena closer. She knew that even was too soon to discuss marriage and kids, she want to do everything with her best friend. Everything she dreamed in the last weeks. Everything she want for live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, thank you for reading it and I am sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed, you can come and scream with me on Twitter @kmcgbennet

**Author's Note:**

> Share some of your thoughts and kudos! Also, you can scream at me at twitter! @KMcGbennet


End file.
